Dawn of Truth
Lament of Destiny series< Book 2 THIS IS THE SECOND BOOK IN THE LAMENT OF DESTINY SERIES. Disclaimer: All characters that aren't my OCs are Rick Riordan's, etc. Some ideas aren't mine. The Organization idea belongs to the makers of Kingdom Hearts. One quote based off of those of Lord of the Rings- actually a small piece of the story. List of Characters or groups (Mainly my OCs) Alex Mendez- An average 16 year old boy who goes to school. He's constantly struggling with his ADHD and his Dyslexia. He lives in New York. The Voice- Not really a character, but Alex hears the advice it gives in times of trouble. Mrs. Mendez- Alex's mom. Robert Klein- Alex's first and best friend XIII- a shy girl who befriends Alex The Organization : A mysterious organization of 12 demigods, each born from a different Olympian parent. Chapter 1: What a normal day...not! I was sitting there, in the middle of History class, when the teacher, Mr. Johanson, finally said some good news: "We're taking a field trip to a Greek and Roman museum". I'd always wanted to go there and I immediately took off the earplugs that were covering my ears and turned off my iPod. As I walked out of history with my best friend, Robert (or Rob), he said sarcastically, "This is awesome! History has never been more exciting. For once, we can get out of that boring class" After school, I went home and as I went up the stairs, I thought I saw a man and a woman standing on a flight of stairs, three story's down. As I turned around, I couldn't help but look back. When I turned around again, they were gone! I shook my head and kept climbing the stairs. Eventually, I reached my mom's apartment and I unlocked the door. As I went inside, my mom saw me and said, "Hey honey. How was your day?" "The usual." "What do you mean?" "Mom! You know what I mean!" "Oh! I'm sorry Alex, honey. By the way, is your Dyslexia or ADHD getting better?" "Well, if you call me not being able to read anything and not being able to focus better, yes I'm getting better." "I'm so sorry." I went to my room and plopped onto the bed. Man it was going to be a day tomorrow. The next day... I woke up and got dressed to go to school. On the way to school, Rob bumped into me and said, "Hurry man! We go to run!" I quickly asked why and he replied, "Because of that." I turned around and saw a group of hybrid half women half snake thing charging at us with spears and tridents. Rob reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge gold coin and threw it to the street. He said something in a language that I couldn't understand. Suddenly I realized that I could understand the language and that he had said, "Stop, Chariot of Damnation!" I said, "What chariot?" He replied, "No time now. I'll explain in the chariot, er, taxi!" "What taxi?" "That taxi." I turned and saw a gray taxi and as I got in, Robert said, "Get us to Camp Half-Blood quick!!!" One of the three women in the front yelled, "Alright, but that'll cost you extra!!!!" Rob replied, "Double payment on arrival if you get us there fast!!!!" The woman said fine and in no time, we were speeding away like crazy. Rob turned towards me and said, "You know how Mr. Johanson said stuff about the Gods??? Well they're real! Also, they sometimes come down to Earth and have children with mortals. You're one of them, though you're still undetermined. I'm a son of Hermes, the Messenger God dude, FYI. Right now, the three women that are in the front are the Gray Sisters." I tore my gaze from Rob and put my head in my hands. The 12 Olympian Gods that crazy old Mr. Johanson had talked about were real???!!!! All this talk of Greek Mythology was real!!? All the mythical creatures were real???!!! As I thought of this, the taxi suddenly came to a screeching halt and the one of the Gray Sisters said, "Sorry traffic jam!" Rob said thank you and he tossed some more huge gold coins into the cab. We got out and all I could see was forest, and more forest. Rob told me that the camp was near and I followed him, when suddenly, the snake women appeared. They threw a javelin at me, but amazingly I caught it. All of a sudden, a voice in my head said, "Charge the Scythian Dracanae!!!" I listened to the voice and I charged. Robert slapped his amulet that he hung on his wrist bracelet and it turned into a shield. He drew pulled out a little sword charm that I'd given to him on his birthday and I watched as it enlarged to become a sword. Together, we fought the dracanae and by the touch of our weapons, they dissapated into thin air. As we ran together into the woods, I saw a wooden archway and on it, I watched as the Ancient Greek words (that's what language I discovered the letters were) moved around till I could read the words "Camp Half-Blood". As we passed into the camp, Rob said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" I stared in awe at the place! It was huge. As Rob led me towards a big house, a centaur (Yes Mr. Johanson, I do study!) and a boy and a girl came towards me. The Centaur spoke and he said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron, the Activities director, and Percy and Annabeth. As you're a demigod, you have an Olympian parent. Pray tell me who it is. Why I think....." Suddenly, Chiron stopped speaking and gasped. Annabeth asked Chiron, "What's wrong Chiron?" Chiron muttered, "That's impossible! He... You died ages ago!!! You... You're... Him!!!" This time Rob, Annabeth, Percy, and I all exclaimed, "Who???" Chiron continued, "You're an incarnation of my first student and camper, Alexius." Chapter 2: I'm a Demigod!!!??? And Camp Half Blood I stood back shocked!!! I was or once was Chiron's first student?! I couldn't believe it!. Annabeth broke the silence by asking, "Who was this person, Alexius?" Chiron replied, "Alexius was a great warrior of old. He slew many monsters great and small. His tale is one that is seldom told in lore or song. During the First Olympian War, Alexius raised an army of a million demigods. He and his army marched for days to the Plains of Mount Othrys. There, Hesios, Kronos's evil commander fought with Alexius . Both of their armies clashed. It was a terrible battle. Many demigods and monsters were slain. Finally, in an attempt to save the lives of his remaining soldiers, Alexius summoned with most of his energy, a rain of arrows, that slew the remaining monsters. However, Hesios, in his rage, killed off the rest of Alexius's soldiers. Alexius fought Hesios in a sword fight to the death and when Alexius gained the advantage, he cut off Hesios's helm. Before it clattered to the ground, Hesios swung his mace at Alexius and Alexius flew into the air and landed the hard way. As Alexius was dying, Hesios turned back into the person he once was. Hesios used to be Alexius's friend, except Hesios was not himself, he had hid himself as a male to cover for his real form, Alyssa, best friend of Alexius. Alyssa was forced to become Hesios because Kronos knew that Alexius would one day betray him. So he forced her to join the Titan Army to keep tabs on Alexius at all times. Anyway, Alexius kept reincarnating and even after he died three times and chose to do good in all three lives, he chose not to go to the Isles of the Blest and kept reincarnating till now. You, Alex, are his 100th incarnation." Annabeth whispered, "That is an amazing story for one hero. It is beyond belief." After the story, Chiron told me to go to Cabin 7, Apollo's Cabin. As I was walking, I noticed a bunch of campers arguing with each other. When they saw me, they started arguing even more, saying stuff like "He belongs to our cabin! He is and was originally a child of Athena!!!!!" or "No!!! He was claimed by Apollo so if you don't like too bad!!! Chiron came over and said to Annabeth, "Please control your siblings!!!" Chiron clapped his hands and called to the campers, "QUIET!!!!" All the campers turned to look at Chiron and Chiron said, "Alex here was Alexius as you all might know. ~There were some rolling of eyes~ He might have been a child of Athena but he belongs to the Apollo Cabin, as he was claimed by Apollo. I'm sorry Athena campers." There were many cheers from the cabin and the Apollo cabin's leader came out and said, "It's such an honor to have you in our cabin! I'm Will Solace, leader of the Apollo Cabin." As I walked back to the Apollo Cabin with my siblings, I looked backwards and saw Annabeth leading her siblings back to their cabin. I thought I saw a touch of dissapointment on her face. One minute later... Will Solace introduced me to his and my siblings. "Here's Raina ~she waved hi~, here's Al and let's do introductions later. Come on! Let's suit up for Capture the Flag. Wait! You don't have armor so let's get you some weapons and armor!" I walked with Will Solace to the armory. As I looked at the various weapons the voice in my head said, "Get 4 knives and a bow and also get some arrows. After getting armor that fit me, I got four knives and a bow and some arrows. Then Will led me to a place which was full of campers and I watched as Chiron said, "Listen campers! The teams for Capture the Flag are the usual pairings, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes make up the blue team and everyone else is on the red team. Dismissed!" Annabeth, who was the captain of our team, led us to our flag and she said, "Athena and Hermes with me! Apollo cabin, stand guard." We watched as Annabeth led the Athena and Hermes cabins into battle. The voice in my head said, "Don't listen to her. You must get the flag! Climb to the top of the trees and jump from tree to tree till you get near the enemy flag! As I climbed up a tree, Will shouted at me: "Where are you going?" I leapt from tree to tree and I looked down occasionally and could see and hear Annabeth and the rest of our team fighting. Finally, I stopped on a tree above the other team's flag which was below, guarded by three campers on the other team. The voice in my head said, "Use three of the knives and dispatch them." I climbed down the tree and hung upside down, clinging onto the tree with my legs. Then I took out the three guards with my knives by throwing them at the back of their legs. As they crumpled to the ground, I climbed down and got the other team's flag. I climbed back up a tree and jumped as fast as I could back to my team's flag. I jumped down to the spot where my team was and they were surprised to see me holding the other team's flag. Will exclaimed, "Nice job!!! I'll tell the others!!" After everyone had heard how I had got the flag (and after our team winning), Annabeth was extremely surprised and all she could say was, "What did you do to the flag's guards?" I looked at Clarisse cursing three guards who were apparently still on the ground and I said, "That's what." Rob came over and said, "That was so awesome!!! You were like a ninja!! Sick throwing knife skills! They didn't even see it coming!!!!!!!!!!" I went to the camp singalong that night with everyone else and we sang songs, ate s'mores and had a lot of fun. After, I headed over to the Apollo Cabin with my siblings and I went to bed. I had this weird dream that was kind of wierd. In it, there was a great fortress/citadel that was under siege by many monsters and I saw myself fighting with many demigods by my side. Suddenly I watched as a bat-like thing swooped through the air and tore right through my dream. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and I saw Percy and Annabeth with Chiron. As I got dressed and got into my battle armor and went outside, I saw a tired looking messenger in white robes and he said in a tired voice, "Greetings Alex. Your father gives you an important message. The armies of Kronos have returned. They are being led by one of Kronos's lieutenants. The Olympian citadel of anastasios, which means resurrection in your language, needs aid!" I slowly replied, "Then I will go to this citadel." Chapter 3: The journey to the citadel of ressurection The journey to the citadel began and I set out with Rob and the mysterious messenger dude. The messenger said to us, "The citadel is not in any country of the world. Nor will you find it in any state. It resides in the Otherworld. The Otherworld is the original world, which mortals and demigods, save a few, have forgotten about. I will take you there now." Not long after saying that, he raised his hand in a flash and we disappeared in a vortex of light. I don't recommend travelling this way if you are: a) Claustrophobic (that means that you have a fear of cramped spaces) b) are evil c) hate things that everyone else likes Otherwise than that, the journey was nice. On the way, I could smell a smell that I think nobody on Earth had or will smell, ever! It was like smelling honey, except much sweeter and it smelled of everything that smelled good in nature. I could smell honeydew, apples, the morning dew on leaves, vanilla, flowers.... Well you get the point!!! We eventually stopped travelling and I saw that we were on a hill overlooking a great big citadel/fortress. The fortress had seven gates and seven rings. On the 7th ring, was the tower overlooking everything else. My keen eyes could make out twelve statues, which I guessed were statues of the twelve gods. The fortress was quite impressive!!! The messenger said to us, "We must make haste and go to the citadel before the sea of war surrounds it!." I looked back and on the horizon, I could see a vast army easily over-numbering over one hundred thousand marching towards the citadel. The messenger whistled three times and three horses ran towards us. We mounted on them and rode towards the city. When we reached the gate, a guard with a bow called out, "Who in the name of the Gods come forth?" The messenger replied, "It is I, Daeron with two demigods." The demigod hesitated, as if to wonde if Daeron was telling a lie and then he said, "Very well." We rode to the top ring of the fortress and eventually reached it. Standing there were eleven demigods, all in black robes trimmed with gold and silver. The leader said, "I am number I (I is the Roman numeral for 1)." At first I thought he was joking and saying that he was the best, but I soon realized that there were eleven demigods, and all of them had a number instead of a name. Number I said again,"Welcome to The Organization. You are our newest member. You complete The Organization and make twelve of us, each of us being the son or daughter of a God. I say to you again, welcome to The Organization, number XII (XII is the Roman numeral for 12)." A few minutes later... Now you might be asking about the whole number thing but don't. It turns out that we all have numbers but we are free to use our names. Here's a list of the organization members. Number I: He is the leader and is a son of Zeus. Real name: Ronin. Number II: A daughter of Poseidon and Number I's second in command. Real name: Unknown. Number III: A son of Hades. Real name: Shigeru. Number IV: A son of Dionysus. Real name: Kameron. Number V: A son (he was actually claimed by Hera) of Hera. Real name: Pedro Number VI: The son of Ares. Real name: Malcolm. Number VII: The son of Athena. Number VIII: A son of Artemis (actually wasn't really a son of Artemis, but was claimed by her just like in my case.) Real name: Troy Number IX: A daughter of Aphrodite. Real name: Carmen Number X: A son of Hermes. Real name: Darius. Number XI: A son of Hephaestus. Real name: Bryce Number XII: Me. Real name: ~wait a minute! You know my name!~. Anyway, enough said. The army that I'd seen on my way to the fortress was closing nearer and I was told to lead my faction of demigods into battle. I led my soldiers to the outer wall of the citadel and told them to get ready their bows. I watched as the army came closer and closer until I cried, "Fire!!!!" A massive rain of arrows leaped into the air and rained down with no mercy on top of the monsters. Many of them turned to yellow dust but many more were still alive. I watched a battalion of Laistrygonian giants rushed up to the gates and pounded on it with their fists. I told my archers to fire at them while I loosed sonic arrows this way and that. Suddenly, the Laistrygonians stopped and picked up a huge battering ram. I told my archers to keep firing at them and I raced down the steps to the courtyard where many demigods were already standing at, with spears aimed at the Laistrygonians. I came and saw Ronin wielding two huge katanas and shouting orders. I drew my bow and shot at the Laistrygonians. These were apparently tougher than I though because no matter how many arrows I shot into them, they wouldn't evaporate into yellow dust. These were more heavily armored and smarter than normal giants. Finally, they broke through the gate and I shouted, "Brace yourselves!!!" Chapter 4: The Battle of the Fortress of Resurrection The first monsters to come were the Laistrygonians. They were wielding huge rectangular shields which had the image of a scythe emblazoned on them. They were armed with huge axes. I knew that they were the shock troopers and I rushed out to meet them. I jumped up and cut off the first Laistrygonian's head. I jumped off of the fallen giant's head and landed on the second. I stabbed it in the head and jumped from Laistrygonian to Laistrygonian, killing them as I went. When all of them had fallen, the main army, consisting of Scythian Dracanae, rogue demigods, even more Laistrygonians and hellhounds. I jumped down and slammed my sword, Alcaeus, onto the ground. A wave of horrible screeching sound emitted from the sword and many of the monsters were distenagrated. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded. I saw Ronin slamming twelve hellhounds at a time with his katanas, while number II was fighting a bunch of rogue demigods with water. The demigods of the fortress were fighting for their lives, but they were being overwhelmed. I told my archers to set up on the wall of the second ring of the fortress. I ran to the second gate and yelled to the members of The Organization and our "good" demigods to retreat to the second level of the fortress. I fired arrows over the heads of our retreating soldiers and kept yelling, "They've broken through! Retreat to the second level! Retreat!" I saw Rob fighting a Laistrygonian and watched as the Laistrygonian knocked Rob to the ground with his shield. I watched as Rob, with eyes shining with fear and defiance, fell to the giant's wrath. My eyes sprung with tears and I watched as the enemy surged forward towards the second level. I was going to give them a fight that they will never forget!!! Two hours later... The enemy had taken the 6th level and we, the remaining demigods and the the twelve Organization members stood near the gate to the seventh and last level. Ronin shouted orders for the wounded to be taken to the inner parts of the citadel. He came to me and said with a sad twinkling light in his eyes, "So much ruin and despair. What can the race of men do against such hate and recklessness?" "Fight with me. Not for glory or victory, but for your soldiers, your men. And for men. May this be the last stand of the race of men! Ronin looked up with his bright eyes shining. He told me to mount on a pegasus and so did he. He commanded the demigods to open the gate. Then he commanded some more to ride behind us. He shouted, "May the swords of men shine once more in battle! Forth riders of Olympus!!!!!!! "We rode through the fortressy, hacking and slashing at the monsters. It seemed that our little group of soldiers were invincible cutting down many monsters. We eventually cut our way down to the first level and reached the gate. Outside the fortress there were still hundreds of thousands of monsters. Ronin gathered our forces outside the fortress and yelled, "Forth riders of Olympus!!! We are outnumbered but never-the-less we'll meet them in battle!!! Here, on the brink of defeat, this is where we will be victorious!!! If we do not win, we will die trying!!!!" We all lowered our spears as we charged at the monster army, a thousand spears gleaming of death. It mattered not how many were killed. We would fight to the death. We tore through their front lines, eliminating thousands of monsters in seconds. Some time later... We had obliterated three quarters of the enemy army when a horn rang in the distance. It was answered by another and another. I looked to my left and I saw a huge cloud of Keres and below it, dragons, literally 50 of them. Mounted on them were archers. Ronin shouted orders for us to charge at the dragons and destroy them first. My pegasus lifted off the ground and I gripped my spear and shield tightly. As I got closer, I felt my strength returning. I felt stronger. Suddenly, I was enveloped in golden light and I knew that it was my father's blessing. I raised my hand and a shower of golden arrows fell from the sky, killing the Keres by their 100's. I jumped onto the back of a dragon and got rid of the archers. Then I let the blade of my sword slice the dragon's back as I ran towards its head. When I got to the head, I jumped and plunged Alcaeus, my sword, into its head. As it tumbled downwards to the ground I jumped up and caught hold of the next dragon. I climbed onto its back, summoned my magical bow, and let loose three arrows on the dragon's head. Then I jumped off the dragon and gripped my spear with two hands. As I came closer to another dragon, I stabbed with my spear and watched as it plunged into the dragon's eye. I used it as a springboard and jumped onto its head. I raised the spear above my head and plunged it through its head, as it cried out to its kin. Category:Adventure Category:Demigods Category:Betrayal Category:Friendship Category:Battle Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Moodle